tranquilo siempre estare a tu lado
by uchia1896
Summary: Derek encuentra a Stiles llorando en medio del bosque.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Lo siento es cortito pero el lunes subiere más que voy a esta sin conexión el fin de semana y lo voy a escribir mientras.

Estaba en el bosque, con una botella de whisky medio vacía y tambaleándose tanto que decidió, o más bien dicho su cuerpo decidió tumbarse en el suelo apoyando en un tronco la espalda.

Sigue bebiendo y lagrimas empiezan a resbalar por su cara.

-¿Stiles?-dijo una voz grave desde la oscuridad.

-Me cago en la…-dijo Stiles asustado-Derek?!-dijo después de fijarse bien-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces "tu" aquí?-dijo Derek un poco extrañado y molesto, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-¿Por qué estas llorando?-pregunto al chico-¿y por qué estas bebiendo?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia!-dijo Stiles limpiándose la cara con la manga.

-Sí lo es cuando estás en mi propiedad.-dijo Derek en tono serio.

-Lo siento-dijo Stiles escapándosele otra lagrima y dándole otro trago a la botella.

-Deja eso!-dijo Derek y al momento le quito la botella

-Hee, devuélvemela!-dijo Stiles levantándose.

-No-dijo Derek y se bebió el resto del contenido.

-Por que estabas llorando?-dijo el alfa algo preocupado.

Stiles lo miro y suspiro.

-Hoy es el aniversario de muerte de mi madre-dijo el chico mu apenado y con ojos acuosos.

-Oh-Derek no supo que decir-lo siento.-dijo sabiendo lo que se siente.-pero eso no quita el hecho de que te estés emborrachando en mitad del bosque, tu padre estará preocupado.

Stiles sonrió con deje de tristeza y dijo-seguro que no sabe ni que salí de casa, no lo he visto en toda la semana y cuando ha estado en casa se ha asegurado de que yo no esté-paro respirar y lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro-y Scott, que se supone que es mi mejor amigo, esta con su estúpida novia cazadora y los demás parecido…-dijo Stiles medio gritando pero cuando llego al final rompió en llanto.

Derek sin saber porque se acerco al chico, que en ese momento parecía muy vulnerable, y lo abrazo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba congelado y tiritando por el frio.-Tranquilo-Derek no sabía que decir, pero si no llevaba al chico a casa ya sufriría una hipotermia.-vamos te llevare a casa.

Lo cogió por el brazo y lo arrastro hasta el Jeep. Con tan mala suerte que empezó a llover antes de llegar al vehículo. Cogió las llaves del pantalón de Stiles y se subieron en el coche.

Stiles estaba temblando y respiraba entrecortadamente, tenía toda la camiseta empapada. Derek cogió su chaqueta y se la pasó por encima de los hombros y se extraño aun mas al ver que el chico no protestaba, le toco la cara y esta ardiendo, debía tener fiebre. Condujo todo lo rápido que pudo hasta llegar a casa de Stiles-espera un momento.-se bajo del Jeep y fue hasta la otra puerta ayudo a bajarse al chico, pero en cuanto apoyo los pies en el suelo se desplomo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Derek cogió al chico en volandas y lo llevo hasta su habitación. Lo dejo tumbado en la cama, se había desmayado.

Le quito la chaqueta de cuero y la camiseta mojada, dándose cuenta de que Stiles no era lo que aparentaba debajo de su ropa, tenía el torso bien formado y los músculos del estomago eran bastante visibles, Derek se dio una colleja mental por pensar en eso justamente ahora, siguió desvistiendo a Stiles y le puso un pijama. Aun no sabía porque estaba haciendo esto, pero al ver al joven tan indefenso y endeble, no lo pensó y actuó sin más.

Stiles parecía estar temblando más que antes, así que lo tapo con las mantas y se quedo a su lado.

Se sentó en la cama y le miro la fiebre, estaba muy alta y seguía temblando y respirando mal. Así que no lo pensó dos veces y se tumbo abrazando al muchacho para darle calor.

Nunca se habría imaginado que sería tan reconfortante y cálido abrazar a Stiles, y se quedo dormido junto a él.

ººº ººº ººº ººº ººº ººº

Stiles se despierta sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y se da la vuelta para encontrarse con la cara de Derek.

-Ahh-grita el muchacho por el susto-Derek?Que haces en mi cama?-se queda pensando-Como he llegado aquí? No me acuerdo de nada…-Stiles se queda callado y con la mirada asustada."¿Y quién me ha cambiado de ropa?"-pensó.

Derek llevaba un rato mirando su cara y esperando a que deje de preguntarle para poder contestar.

-Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada, ayer cuando estabas en el bosque y empezaste a…a llorar-dijo Derek calculando sus palabras-de repente empezó a llover y al llegar al coche tenias mucha fiebre. Cuando llegamos a tu casa te desmayaste y te subí a tu habitación. Luego empezaste a temblar y a respirar mal, así que me eche en la cama contigo para darte….calor corporal.-dijo Derek algo avergonzado, aunque no sabía el motivo, Stiles solo era un adolescente, y además era Stiles!

Stiles se quedo con la boca a medio abrir. Nunca creyó ver a Derek decir tantas palabras seguidas.

-Mmm…vale, ¿quieres desayunar?-pregunto Stiles algo incomodo, para cambiar de tema.

Stiles se levanto, pero al ponerse de pie se mareo y volvió a caer sobre la cama.

-Stiles? Estas bien?-dijo Derek preocupado.

-Solo un poco…merado.-dijo con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

-Mejor no te levantes, te traigo un café y algo de comer para reponer energías.-dijo Derek todavía no creyendo lo que acaba de decir.

-Vale, gracias, ehh…podrías llevarme a clase, no creo que sea bueno que conduzca con este dolor de cabeza….bueno claro si tu quieres…pero por que ibas a llevar a un estúpido crío hiperactivo? Mejor dej…

-Stiles cállate por una vez en tu vida!-dijo Derek harto de su diarrea verbal.-si, te llevare a clase, no quiero que acabes estrellado…contra un árbol, y no eres estúpido, puede que hables mucho, pero…siempre nos ayudas con los problemas de la manada e intentas solucionar los problemas de todos.- dijo Derek y debió ser la vez que mas palabras había dicho en una oración, luego de esto se marcho escaleras abajo.

Stiles se quedo en la habitación tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho, también se había dado cuenta de que había dormido en la misma cama que Derek-cuerpo de dios griego-Hale.

Intento levantarse pero se mareo bastante, espero un poco y lo hizo más despacio que antes consiguiendo llegar al armario para cambiarse. Llego al baño, se miro en el espejo y vio que estaba muy pálido y con las mejillas algo sonrosadas. Genial! Se había resfriado.

-Stiles?-pregunto Derek desde la habitación.

-Aquí…me estoy cambiando…grac…-Stiles no puedo acabar la frase, porque se desplomo a medio camino. Por suerte Derek lo cogió a tiempo de que se diera de bruces con el suelo.

-Stiles! Stiles!-grito Derek dándole golpecitos en la cara. Nada no se despertaba.

"Mierda que hago! Como lo despierto" pensó Derek.

Cogió a Stiles y lo cargo hasta el baño le mojo la cara con agua y poco a poco fue despertando.

-Stiles estas bien?-dijo Derek muy preocupado.

-No…lo sé,…tengo mucho frio.-dijo Stiles tiritando.

Derek le toco la frente y estaba ardiendo otra vez.

-Creo que debería llevarte al hospital…

-No!-dijo Stiles antes de dejarlo acabar-no me lleves allí…no…quiero que mi…mi padre se entere, por favor.

-Vale, tranquilo no te llevare a ningún lado, tranquilo…sshhh-dijo Derek tratando de calmarlo.

-Vale…-dijo antes de volver a quedarse inconsciente.

Derek lo dejo en la cama tapado con varias mantas para mantenerlo caliente y fue al baño a buscar algo para bajarle la fiebre. Cogió el ibuprofeno y bajo a por un vaso de agua.

-Stiles, despierta.-dijo meneándolo un poco.-tómate esto e intenta descansar. Me quedare contigo hasta que estés mejor.-Derek no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo y sobretodo haciendo por este chico.

-Gracias,…por todo.-dijo Stiles un poco avergonzado.

-No es nada, después de todo eres parte de la manada.-dijo Derek poniendo una excusa, ya que ni el sabia porque lo estaba haciendo, o en realidad si pero no lo quería asumir.

-Yo soy parte de la manada?!-pregunto Stiles exaltado.

-Claro, aunque seas humano eres mucho mejor que algunos de los lobos de esta manda y más leal.-dijo Derek dando se cuenta de que había dicho la verdad, era mucho más leal que Scott o Érica y Boyd.

-Es bueno saberlo.-dijo Stiles algo sorprendido.

Todo se quedo en un silencio incomodo, pero Stiles como estaba claro tenia romperlo, si no, no sería Stiles.

-Mmm….Derek, no le dirás a nadie lo de anoche verdad?-pregunto Stiles preocupado.

-Claro que no, qué clase de Alfa seria si lo hiciera. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora vuelve tu padre?-pregunto Derek.

-A la una.

-Mierda es la una menos diez.

-Oh

-Bueno creo que me voy a ir, ya que estas mejor, pero deberías decírselo a tu padre. Hasta mañana, recuerda que hay reunión a las 6 después de clases.

-Ok, gracias por todo, en serio.

-No ha sido nada-dijo Derek algo incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran las gracias.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

TBC

Intentare subirlos lo mas rápido que pueda, pero tengo que escribirlo antes y tengo miedo a que ponga muchas tonterías si no lo pienso bien y subo muchos capitulo seguidos.

Intentare hacerlos largos.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

RE: Guest, subelo cuanto mas Sterek haya en el mundo mejor XP


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-Stiles?-pregunta el Sheriff, pero no recibe respuesta, lo que es extraño porque su Jeep estaba aparcado fuera.-Estas en casa?-pero sigue sin haber respuesta.

El sheriff sube a la habitación de su hijo y se lo encuentra en la cama tapado con 3 mantas y tiritando.

-¿hijo que tienes?-sigue sin responder.

Le toca la frente y la tiene ardiendo, entonces se da cuenta de que esta muy pálido y tiene ojeras.

Baja a por un paño frio y se lo pone en la frente para bajar la fiebre.

-Stiles despierta.-le dice al oído.

-mmm…-se despierta poco a poco.

-Que te ha pasado?

-Oh…nada creo que es solo un resfriado…mañana ya voy a ir a clase.-dice con cara de pena.

-Oh…vale pero si no quieres ir por la mañana, no pasa nada, no vayas a empeorar.

-Bueno si me encuentro mejor voy, si tengo fiebre no vale?

-Vale, ahora duerme.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego-dice el sheriff sintiéndose culpable por no estar con su hijo en esta época del año y no poder quedarse con el ahora.

Al día siguiente Scott esta en clase y se da cuenta de que Stiles no ha venido en dos días.

-Oye chicos, sabéis lo que le ha pasado a Stiles?

-No, se supone que es tu mejor amigo, si tu no lo sabes nosotros menos.-le dice Lydia.

Scott no contesta y se queda pensativo.

En la tarde Stiles ya se encuentra algo mejor y se prepara para ir a la reunión de la manada.

Llega al apartamento de Derek en unos minutos, entra y solo faltan Allison y Lydia por llegar.

-Hola.-dice saludando a todos en general pero mirando a Derek en especial.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿estás mejor?-le pregunta Derek y en ese momento Scott entra por la puerta.

-Hola Stiles!-Dice-por qué tendría estar que estar mejor?-dice confuso.

-Si no lo sabes es que eres un idiota!-le dice Stiles enfadado.

-pero, qué he hecho?-ahora sí que está confuso.

-Mejor dicho que no has hecho.-le contesta Derek.

-Tú no te metas.-Le dice enfadado.

-No Scott, tiene razón, no sabes que día fue antes de ayer?-le dice con sonrisa cínica Stiles.

Scott se queda pensando y cae en la cuenta.

-Oh…lo siento..lo siento, no me acorde, estaba con Allison y…

-Cállate!-le grita Stiles y se va corriendo.

-Pero que ha pasado?-preguntan Lydia y Allison que acaban de llegar y vieron a Stiles salir corriendo y llorando.

-Nada, solo que Scott es un idiota.-dice Isaac.-se ha peleado con el por algo que olvido y luego Stiles se fue corriendo.

-Que has olvidado Scott?-pregunta Allison.

-Eso, diles lo has olvidado Scott.-le dice Derek metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

-Emm…el miércoles fue el…aniversario…por la muerte de su madre, y su padre nunca está con él, normalmente ese día siempre lo pasábamos juntos, pero…no puedo creer que se me olvidara.

-Scott! como se te pudo olvidar eso?!.-le dijo Lydia.

-No lo sé-dijo con pena y se dio cuenta de algo-…por cierto donde se ha metido Derek?

-Ha salido corriendo cuando has empezado a explicar.

-Stiles.-dice Derek dando golpecito al cristal del coche.- déjame entrar.

Stiles abre la puerta del copiloto y Derek entra.

-Estas bien?

-No.-dice secamente y empieza a llorar otra vez.

-No, por favor no llores, y menos por el idiota de Scott, que piensa más en sus hormonas que en sus amigos.

-Pero…no puedo…el…se supon…-Stiles intenta explicarse pero Derek lo calla con suave y lento beso, que no se esperaba para nada.

Stiles corresponde, pero Derek lo frena.

-Ha funcionado, ya no estás llorando.-le dice con una sonrisa.

Stiles le mira con los ojos muy abiertos.-pero…porque?-dice muy confuso, por el hecho de que no le ha disgustado, y tiene que admitirlo siempre le ha gustado Derek-no digo dos frases seguidas- Hale.

-No lo sé, simplemente me apetecía y también porque creo que me gustas, he tenido tiempo para pensarlo y esa es la conclusión.

-Oh, vale creo que tu a mí también me gustas.-y esta vez es Stiles quien le besa.

En ese momento Scott sale por la puerta, seguido por los demás, justo para ver la escena.

-Pero que cojo...-dice Isaac.

-No me jodas.-dice Jackson.

Mientras tanto dentro del jeep.

-Creo que nos han visto.-dice Derek.

-Bueno, pues que nos vean.-le guiña un ojo y le vuelve a besar.

-Mmm…creo que es mejor que salga a explicarle y te vayas a casa-dice Derek viendo las caras de sus betas, que parecen haber mordido un limón.

Stiles se queda con cara de desilusionado.

-Oh!-dice Derek antes de bajarse-deja la ventana abierta iré en una hora a tu habitación.

-Mi padre no viene hasta mañana, turno doble, asique si quieres puedo hacer la cena.

-Ok, pero no hagas postre, tengo una idea en mente.

Stiles traga duro y asiente con la cabeza.

Derek se baja y Stiles arranca y sale pitando hacia su casa.

Bueno aquí está el tercero, el siguiente por lo que se ve en este capítulo, va ser un poco más caliente.

Gracias por leer, me encantan vuestro reviews! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Stiles está terminando de hacer los macarrones con queso y la ensalada de la cena cuando pican a la puerta, sale disparado hacia ella y la abre. Fuera esta Der K esperando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hola-dice Stiles-entra-y se quita dejándole pasar.

-Hola y gracias por la cena, en verdad tengo hambre.

-Oh, pues aun le falta un poco a los a los macarrones, pero mientr…- Stiles no puede acabar la frase porque Derek se abalanza sobre el dándole un casto, pero suave beso en los labios. Stiles le corresponde. Se van moviendo hasta llegar al sofá dónde Stiles se sienta a horcajadas sobre Derek y le quita la chaqueta.

Siguen besándose, Derek muerde el labio de Stiles haciéndole sangrar-Ah-jadea éste, Derek lame la sangre y mete su lengua en la boca de Stiles ahora que esta desprevenido.

La alarma del horno salta y los macarrones están listos.

-Oh, los maca…mmfmff…rrones están listos.-dice Stiles intentando que Derek deje de besarle, aunque. ninguno de los dos quiera.

-No podemos cenar luego?-pregunta el Alfa.

-No lobo amargado, asique vamos a cenar y luego, bueno creo que te va a gustar el postre, si creo que si.-dice Stiles en tono seductor.

Tienen una cena tranquila en la que Derek le cuanta a Stiles lo que ha hablado con la manada, antes de venir a su casa.

-Como se lo ha tomado Scott?-pregunta Stiles-me hubiera encantado ver su cara.

-Bueno su cara no te la puedo poner, pero te puedo contar algo de la conversación.

**_Flashback_**

-"Que cojones estás haciendo con Stiles? Desde cuando es gay? Desde cuando lo eres tú?! Qué demonios está pasando? Como le estés obligando a hacer algo te juro que te mato desgr…"

-"Scott cállate y déjame explicarte, de acuerdo?

-Vale-dijo de mala gana.

-A ver por donde empiezo, mmm…., el martes cuando estaba haciendo una ronda por el bosque escuche un ruido, fui a ver lo que era y resulto que era Stiles, estaba apoyado en un tronco con una botella de alcohol en la mano. Me acerque y le pregunte qué estaba haciendo allí en medio del bosque, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, le pregunte, y me dijo que era el aniversario por la muerte de su madre y que estaba solo.-Derek paro a respirar y todos tenían la boca abierta de par en par, nunca habían visto a Derek hablar tanto, es normal-entonces le quite la botella y empezó a llover, Stiles estaba empapado cuando llegamos al coche y tenía fiebre, temblaba y se tambaleaba. Le di mi chaqueta, y nos dirigimos a su casa, cuando llegamos se bajo del coche, pero al posar los pies se desplomo. Luego lo subí a su habitación le di algo para que bajara la fiebre. Me quede con el hasta que dejo de temblar y de tener fiebre. Luego llego su padre, pero ya me había ido.

-Vale y todo eso que tiene que ver con lo que hemos visto en el coche.-pregunto Lydia un poco alucinada.

-Bueno lo del coche, le confesé a Stiles mis sentimiento, el los acepto y me dijo los mismo y lo demás ya lo visteis.-dijo Derek como quien te cuanta el parte meteorológico.

-Vale ahora que está todo aclarado, espero que no le hagas daño o te las vas a ver conmigo.-dijo Scott.

- Y con nosotros.-dijeron los demás al unísono.

-Vale.-dijo Derek orgulloso de su manada.

**_Fin del flashback_**

-Ooh, se preocupan por mi? Tengo que darles las gracias.-dijo Stiles.

-Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado .POSTRE.-dijo Derek, con los ojos brillantes por la lujuria.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Stiles que en ese momento se levanto y se acerco a Derek.

Stiles beso a Derek y este le correspondió, Stiles engancho sus piernas en las caderas de Derek y así subieron al cuarto del más pequeño.

Derek lo suelta encima de la cama y sigue besándolo, baja por su cuello, dando pequeños besos y mordiendo flojito, pero dejando marca. Le hace un chupetón y Stiles vuelve a jadear.

Derek sonríe y sigue bajando hasta sus tetillas, chupa una y luego la muerde.-ahh-vuelve a jadear Stiles-hace lo mismo con la otra y nota la erección en los pantalones de Stiles y en los suyos propios.

Sigue bajando hasta llegar a la cinturilla de los bóxers,pero se da cuenta de que Stiles está temblando.

-Tienes miedo?-pregunta Derek preocupado.

Stiles s e sonroja y mira a otro lado.

-Vamos cuéntamelo, no pasa nada.-dice con voz suave.

-Es que…es mi…mi primera vez y..y…

-Tranquilo, no te hare daño, y me encanta que sea yo el que te tome por primera vez.-luego de decir esto Derek lo besa con más pasión que antes, si es posible y le baja los pantalones.

Acaricia el glande de Stiles y este gime, Derek sonríe y empieza a masturbarlo hasta que se corre, luego se empiezan a besar de nuevo y Stiles se detiene.

-Derek, puedo probar una cosa.-pregunta algo avergonzado.

-Claro.

-Bien, túmbate.

Este le hace caso y Stiles empieza a hacerle lo mismo que le hizo el antes, con la diferencia de que cuando llega el bóxer, Stiles lo chupa y le da una lamida al bóxer de Derek, que ya esta mojado.

-Oh…seguro que eres virgen?!-dice Derek alucinado y aun más duro que antes.

Stiles lo mira y empieza a chupársela como si fuera un helado, le da un beso en la cabeza que empieza soltar pre semen y Derek jadea, Stiles sonríe y le chupa aun más duro.

-Stiles me voy a correr!-dice Derek para que se quite pero no lo hace.

-Te lo has tragado?-pregunta Derek. Stiles le mira asiente y sonríe.

Vale donde esta Stiles y que han hecho con él?!

En ese momento Derek le da la vuelta y lo empieza a besar de nuevo.

-Estás preparado?-le pregunta muy serio.

-Si, confío en ti.

Derek sonríe y le besa.

Derek sube los dedos hasta la boca de Stiles y este sabe perfectamente lo que le está pidiendo, chupa los dedos y cuando Derek los quita y los cambia por su boca y los mete en el orificio de Stiles.

Primero uno, muy despacio para no hacerle daño y tantear el terreno, y luego otro hasta tener tres dentro, cuando ve que está bien Derek le mira y le basa-preparado?-pregunta. Stiles asiente y cambia los dedos por su polla.

Penetra despacio para no hacerle daño y Stiles grita, Derek le mira preocupado y le besa. Vuelve a embestir y a Stiles se le escapa un gemido se tapa la boca.

-No tienes porque callártelos...-dice Derek en su oído y sigue con la siguiente embestida.

Stiles vuelve a gemir y Derek le acompaña a un ritmo normal hasta que nota que va correrse y lo acelera un poco.

A Stiles se le escapan unas lágrimas y Derek las lame y le vuelve a besar mientras lo masturba.

-Voy a correrme.-dice Derek en un jadeo de placer.

-Hazlo dentro.-dice Stiles suplicando y con eso los dos se corren uno detrás del otro con un jadeo y un aullido por parte de Derek.

-Uff, creo que esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-dice Stiles que ahora está apoyado sobre Derek.

-Lo mismo digo.

Se quedan dormidos abrazados a modo de cuchara.

-mmm…Derek?-pregunta al ver que no está, pero oye la ducha asique se levanta y entra en el baño.

-Buenos días.

Y se mete dentro junto a él. Le besa y empieza enjabonarse.

Stileeess! Vas a llegar tarde a clase-grita su padre desde abajo.

-Mierda que hace mi padre en casa.-dice pensativo.-oh! es su día de descanso, mierda!

-Sera mejor que salga antes de que suba.

-Creo que ya es tarde.

-Stiles?-dice su padre desde su cuarto.

-Perdón me estaba duchando- dice saliendo con una tolla en la cintura.

-Oh, vale-su padre se queda mirándolo extraño- y esas marcas?

Mierda!

Derek se ríe y se tapa la boca.

-Que ha sido eso.

-El que?-pregunta Stiles.

-Lo que ha sonado desde el baño.-dice su padre con una ceja en alto.

Stiles se queda callado y se le suben los colores.

-Stiles, me alegro de que estés con alguien, pero la próxima vez avísame.-dice su padre un poco sorprendido.

-Vale.-dice rápido para que su padre se vaya.

-Y quién es?-pregunta curioso el Sheriff.

-mm…te importa que te lo diga luego, se va a congelar el pobre.-dice Stiles.

-Acabas de decir él?-pregunta el sheriff flipando ya en colores.

Stiles abre los ojos mucho y se sonroja.

-Si es un chico.-dice tragando saliva.

-Oh, no me lo habría imaginado. Pero si vistes fatal!-dice el sheriff como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Y lo conozco?-pregunta intrigado.

-mmm…si más o menos.-dice Stiles muy nervioso.

-Como que mas o menos?-dice su padre ahora algo preocupado.-no será Scott? Porque si es el no me gustaría tener una charla con el sobre estar saliendo con mi hijo y Al…

Stiles se quedo de piedra y luego reacciono-Que?!-dijo-No!Agg no es mi amigo y…bueno no te lo voy a explicar ahora.

-Bueno vístete y le dices a el que o se presenta ante mi o no sales de casa en una semana!-dice su padre, sabe que no es justo pero quiere asegurarse de que no juegan con él.

-Vale, le preguntare, pero no sé si os llevareis bien.-se le escapa a Stiles.

-Por qué no?, acaso a cometido algún delito o algo?-dice su padre despreocupado.

Stiles se queda en silencio y el Sheriff no quiere saber mas de esa conversación.

-Oh, me lo vas a presentar esta noche si o si!-exige su padre.

Vale.-dice Stiles acojonado la verdad.

-Hasta luego.-dice el sheriff- y vístete acabas de salir de un resfriado.

-Ok-contesta Stiles que aun no se a movido.

-Derek? Has escuchado no?-pregunta Stiles con miedo a su reacción.

-Si perfectamente.-dice pensativo-bueno quedamos esta noche no?-dice bromeando.

-Mira que tu bromees en esta ocasión me pone aun más nervioso.

-Tranquilo esta noche seré el novio perfecto delante de tu padre.

-Te olvidas de que piensa que eres un asesino/delincuente/fugitivo no?-dice Stiles

-Si pero se lo podemos explicar no?-dice Derek con una sonrisa.

-Supongo.-dice Stiles

-No llegabas tarde a clase?-dice Derek.

-Oh, mm me llevas en el camaro es más rápido.

-Claro.-dice Derek feliz ¿?

-Cámbiate, quieres otra camiseta?-le pregunta a Stiles.

-Sí, gracias.

-Espera, Stiles quítate la camisa.-dice Derek

-Eh?-pregunta Stiles.

-Tú solo quítatela.

-Vale.

-Toma.-dice Derek dándole su camiseta.

-Pero que..?-pregunta Stiles.

-Bueno si llevas mi camiseta llevaras mi olor encima y así nadie se te acercara.

-Oh, y tu llevaras una mía?

-Sí. Bueno más adelante te marcare y nadie se acercara a ti o sufrirá. MUCHO.-dice Derek algo sombrío.

-Oye esto me queda enorme, que talla usas?- dice Stiles mirándose en el espejo, le queda por debajo del culo.

-La _L_ ¿Por?-dice Derek hasta que lo ve y se le escapa una risa.-¿Qué talla usas tu?-le pregunta Derek.

Stiles se sonroja y dice: S o XS.

-Estas demasiado delgado…pero me gusta. Mmm, mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, métela por dentro, así mejor, ahora coge mi chaqueta.

-Tu chaqueta?-dice Stiles alucinado.

-Sí, te la voy a dejar.-dice Derek con una sonrisa.- por cierto tienes una camiseta de la M o la L? Estas no me entran.

-Sí, son las que uso para dormir. Qué color?-pregunta Stiles.

-En serio preguntas?

-Oh, vale toma.-dice Stiles y le pasa una camiseta Negra.

-Gracias.

-mm, huele raro, Stiles?-le dice Derek.

Stiles se queda callado.

-Huele como a sal…a lagrimas?-dice Derek extrañado.

-Es que…esa es…-intenta decir Stiles sollozando-…es la camiseta que me regalo mi madre en mi último cumpleaños.-dice muy triste.

-Oh! Entonces no hace falta qu…

-No! Quiero que te la quedes, así es como si la conocieras a ella.-Dice Stiles sonriendo.

-Vale- y le da un abrazo respirando su olor mezclado con el de Stiles, le encanta.

-Bueno vamos te llevare a clase.

-Vale.

Ya en el coche llegan a la escuela, Derek se baja y le abre la puerta a Stiles.

-Gracias.

-Bueno…a qué hora voy a tu casa a cenar?-dice Derek dubitativo.

-Sobre las 7 estará bien.

-Ok.

-Adiós.-dice Stiles.

-Espera un momento.-dice Derek sentado en el capo, le hace una seña para que se acerque.

Stiles se acerca y Derek le pilla por sorpresa abrazándole y después le da un beso.

Todos los que estaban en la entrada se quedan mirando a Stiles, a Derek y al camaro.

-Jo-der!-suelta Stiles.

Derek le sonríe y le da otro beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno te veo luego.

-OK, ciao.-die Stiles y esta vez es él quien le da un beso más largo y suave.

Stiles sonríe se dirige a la puerta de entrada, para encontrarse con un Scott con los ojos como platos.

-Stiles?-dice Scott con la boca abierta-porque vas así vestido.

-Oh, esto es de Derek-dice como si tal cosa.

-de Derek? Y porque lo llevas?!

-No sé, me dijo que me lo pusiera y el se puso una camiseta mía.

-Vale, no me cuentes mas, por cierto apestas.

-oh, ya es que Derek y yo….

-No lo digas! Ni se te ocurra, ya me lo imagino, tienes un montón de chupetones y mordidas en el cuello.

Stiles se tapa el cuello y los dos entran en el instituto.

gracias por leer -_-


	5. NOTICIAS

SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

ME VOY A IR DE VACACIONES EL MARTES UNOS 15 DIAS Y VOY A ESTAR SIN INTERNET

NOOOOOOOOOOOO TT_TT

INTENTARE SUBIR EL PROXIO CAPITULO EL DOMINGO O EL LUNES PARA HACERLO BIEN

PERDON OTRA VEZ A LOS QUE SEGUIS LA HISTORIA

SALUDOS


	6. Chapter 6

Las horas iban pasando y ya solo quedaban 3 horas y media para marcharse a casa, hoy no había entrenamiento, por lo que saldría a las 4. Estaba cada vez más nervioso por la cena en su casa con padre y Derek.

Era la hora del almuerzo, estaban toda la manada sentada en la misma mesa y no dejaban de miras raro a Stiles.

-¿Qué?!-pregunta ya enojado.

-Nada, solo que… ¿por qué vas así vestido? Esa chaqueta no es de…

-Derek-interrumpió Stiles a Lydia.- ¿y?

-como que "y"?-dice Lydia-en serio estas con el?

-Si, de hecho hoy por la mañana cuando nos estábamos duchando, mi padre entro en la habitación y vio esto,-dijo señalando su cuello marcado- y hoy quiere conocer a la persona con la me estaba duchando. Además, se ha enterado de que es un chico y me a preguntado quien era, claro yo le dije que era mejor que no lo supiera ahora; entonces dijo que si no se lo presentaba me castigaría sin salir. Asique si mañana Derek tiene una bala entre ceja y ceja no han sido los cazadores, a sido el Sheriff.

-Oh!-dice Allison- pues prepárate, sabes lo que asamos Scott y yo cuando conoció a mis padres?-dice recordándolo con incomodidad.

-Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, y siendo yo un hombre lobo y sus padres cazadores, salió bastante bien.-dice Scott- puede que si le explicas bien lo que paso con Derek, a tu padre le caiga bien.

-Sí, tienes razón.-dice Stiles pensativo.

Stiles está en casa preparando la cena cuando llega su padre.

-Hola, ¿Qué, va a venir el chico misterioso?-pregunta su padre- ¿y esa camiseta?-pregunta extrañado, no es de las que suele llevar su hijo y esa le queda grande no enorme.

-Hola, mmm…es de…-Stiles se detiene ya que han picado a la puerta.

-Ahí esta! Mmm…papa es mejor que te sientes, y antes que nada escúchale y deja tu arma en la mesa, descargada.-dice Stiles preocupado.

-Vale Stiles, me estas asustando.

-Tu hazlo!-dijo Stiles enojado.

Vale, tranquilo hijo.-dijo el Sheriff haciendo lo que su hijo le decía.

Stiles abre la puerta y se encuentra a Derek con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones ajustados, que bien le quedan.

-Hola Derek.

-Hola-dice algo nervioso.-le has dicho a tu padre mi nombre ya o no lo sabe aun?

-No le he dicho nada, creo que es mejor que te vea.

-Bueno papa, este es Derek-dice Stiles entrando a la cocina.

El sheriff se queda con la boca abierta y luego cambia a una expresión llena de enfado.

-Que le has hecho a mi hijo?!-dice muy enfadado.

-Papa! El no me ha obligado a hacer nada-grita Stiles.

-Bueno, y como es que os habéis conocido?-pregunta su padre, intentando ignorar el hecho de que ha arrestado al hombre que está en su cocina ahora mismo.

-He, perdón por interrumpir. Hola, soy Derek Hale y antes de nada yo no hice nada de lo que se me acuso en el pasado. Soy inocente.

-Ya, eso ya lo sabía cuando dejaste de ser un fugitivo.

-Oh! Pensé que aun te caía mal?-dice Stiles confuso.

-Bueno cuando pensaba que era un asesino si, ahora que se aclaro todo, pienso que es un buen chico, que ha perdido a toda su familia y a sufrido mucho, asique no me cae mal, solo lo mal que puede caerte la persona que está saliendo con tu hijo.-dice de manera casual, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ohh-Suspiran los dos a la vez.

-Vale entonces solo me queda pedirte que me dejes salir con tu hijo.

El sheriff se queda mudo unos segundos.

….

-Stiles puede salir con quien quiera, no estamos en el siglo veinte.-dice el Sheriff bromista.

-En ese caso, vamos a cenar.-dice Stiles.

Stiles sirve la cena, lasaña y una ensalada.

-Derek creo que tienes que venir más a menudo a cenar.-dice el padre de Stiles, que hace mucho no prueba una lasaña.

-Eh?-dice Derek.

-Oh, es que mi padre tiene que comer sano, por el colesterol y esas cosas.

-Ah, claro-dice Derek-eso es muy importante, mi abuelo se murió de un ataque al corazón por el colesterol.-dijo algo apenado y preocupado?

-Oh-dijeron Stiles y su padre a la vez.

-Lo siento-dijo Stiles.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada, yo era muy pequeño, no me acuerdo de mucho.-dijo Derek para que no se preocupara.

-Creo que eres un buen chaval, Derek, después de perder a toda tu familia y a Laura, sigues siendo…no sé cómo decirlo, bueno?...y después de eso tener que aguanta la verborrea verbal de mi hijo-dice el sheriff sonriendo al final-definitivamente no podría odiarte.

-Gracias-dijo Derek algo confuso.-oh, por cierto mi hermana y mi tío siguen vivos.

-Oh, no sabía eso, me alegro.

-Bueno, que os parece si cenamos y después vemos el partido de Béisbol?-dice Stiles.

-OK-dice Derek

-Oh yo no puedo tengo que madrugar, pero si te quieres quedar a dormir Derek puedes hacerlo-dice el Sheriff, pero ante la cara de asombro de Derek y Stiles rectifica-solo a dormir-y los dos se sonrojan.

-Creo a ha ido bastante bien, no?-dice Derek.

-Mejor de lo que creí.

-Vemos el partido?-dice Derek, le encanta el Béisbol.

-Claro, te gusta el Béisbol?

-Si me encanta, mi padre me enseño a jugar.

Se sientan en el sofá, ven el partido pero Stiles se acaba durmiendo sobre el hombro de Derek, y este se queda embobado mirando sus lunares.

-Podrías llevar a la cama?-dice un voz desde atrás, el sheriff, Derek ni se entero y eso que podía oír al vecino roncar.

-Claro.-apaga la tele y coge a Stiles en volandas.

-Que poco pesa, debería comer mas-dice Derek mas para si que para el sheriff

-Pero si no hace más que comer! No sé donde lo mete todo para estar si!-dice el Sheriff algo curioso.

-Es verdad engulle las patatas de seis en seis, je-Derek ríe como hace mucho que no hacía.

-Derek, hay algo que debo pedirte.-dice el Sheriff muy serie.

-Sí, cualquier cosa.

-Nunca le hagas daño, no quiero verlo sufrir otra vez.-dijo el sheriff apenado-no se porque pero se culpa por la muerte de su madre…y no quiero que sufra por un ser querido de nuevo.

-Oh!-suelta Derek-le prome…no, le juro que no le voy dejar solo nunca y no voy ha hacerle daño, no me lo perdonaría.

-Gracias, eres un buen chaval, en serio.

-Gracias, y usted es un padre ejemplar, el mío se parecía mucho a usted.-dijo Derek melancólico.

-Bueno será mejor que lo acuestes, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana-dijo Derek-oh, donde dormiré?-pregunto antes de subir las escaleras.

-Hace falta preguntar?-dice el sheriff.

-Claro, dormiré en el sofá.

-No me refería a eso, duerme con él, pero solo dormir aun es menor de edad, y si hacen algo que yo no esté en casa por favor.-dice el sheriff que el día anterior había llegado justo para oír voces en el cuarto de Stiles.

-Ohh, gracia, y tranquilo no hare nada-dice Derek muy sonrojado, aunque ya lo había hecho.

Con esto Derek sube las escaleras, deja a Stiles encima de la cama y se hacha con el abrazandolo.

Lo siento es muuy cortito lo se, pero no me da tiempo a escribir mass.

sorry

volver el el dia 29 asi que para el 30 o 31 capi nuevo

puede que sea el ultimo no lo se aun.

puedo meterle algo de drama a la cosa y alargarlo pero se si os gustara, decirme si queréis que lo alargue o lo dejo así.

gracia por leer!


End file.
